


【all白】一条内裤引发的血案11

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy





	【all白】一条内裤引发的血案11

虚伪在生气。老白攀着他的小臂被顶得左右摇晃时便发现了。指腹下紧绷的肌肉宛若岩石坚硬，显示出了虚伪近些天卖力健身的结果。他顶撞得比瓦不管还要用力，老白简直怀疑自己的肚子要被这个男人干穿了，每一下都往他身体最深处钻。肉茎强行撑开紧窒的甬道，带着瓦不管几分钟前射进去的体液“噗嗤噗嗤”律动。老白勉强支撑起自己的腰把伸到面前的瓦不管的性器舔干净，上面浓浓的男性气息和酸甜的肠液让他羞耻得不愿睁眼。

甜瓜褪了裤子，半跪在一旁用自己的阴茎末端戳动老白空门大开的胸口。黏滑的液体沾落在被粗暴蹂躏后显出暗红色的乳尖，老白弓身想逃避，却被瓦不管按住后脑，口中的阴茎深入到了喉头。

“认真舔啊，白宝贝。”

老白泄愤般的捶了一下瓦不管的大腿，不轻不重，“啪”的一声在宿舍里却格外响亮。虚伪一下比一下重，很快老白就承受不住了，把瓦不管再度舔硬之后他吐出口中的器物，开口才发现自己的嗓音沙哑得厉害：“虚伪，轻点……”

虚伪抵着他的胯，每一次撞击都会带动沉重的两颗睾丸拍打在老白的大腿靠近臀部侧，“啪啪啪”声中把那里撞击得通红。虚伪俯身靠近老白，伞状茎端抵住后穴深处某点碾动，顿时致命的快感侵袭而上，老白低呼了一声掐紧了虚伪的手臂。

“别——”

“谁肏得你更舒服？我还是瓦不管？”

老白根本说不出话来。虚伪似乎和他身体内部那最敏感的一点杠上了，变换着角度和力道对准了那里一阵猛干，老白被这弄得软了半边身子，泪水模糊了视野连虚伪的脸都看不清楚。他仿佛整个人长在了虚伪的阴茎上，他就是他的神祗，把他的喜怒哀乐把控于股掌之间，让他生他便生，让他死他也只能毫无怨言地跃入黄泉。莫名其妙的记忆片段在眼前走马灯般轮转，有一些老白甚至都没有印象了，然而所有这些画面的共同点都只有一个：里面有虚伪。

虚伪是转专业来的学生，大一那会儿这间宿舍只有老白瓦不管甜瓜三个人。新学期开学在宿舍楼下遇到虚伪时老白正在舔冰棍，和瓦不管开黄色玩笑开得起劲，偶尔瞥见艰难地把行李上楼的男孩便主动上去帮忙。可能那会儿不经意对上的眼神就埋下了不寻常感情的种子，直至今日全是老白的自作自受。

他在咬他的锁骨，细细的刺痛把老白的理智唤回了一些。虚伪的头发微微蹭着他的下巴，老白不自主地仰起头，把脆弱的脖颈送到了虚伪唇边。淡青色的血管俯卧于薄薄的皮肤之下，好似轻轻一咬就破，虚伪却不敢使劲咬伤他，刻下淡淡齿印之后还用舌尖爱抚般舔舐。这回虚伪射得比老白快，后者因为已经射过一次而仍然是半硬的状态。虚伪和瓦不管一样把精液统统浇灌在了肠道深处，老白也不想呵斥他们了，只觉被虚伪这么狠狠肏过以后自己的身体已经变得不像自己，磨得发烫的内壁尝过男人味道以后有些食髓知味，正在叫嚣着更多。

老白清楚接下来会发生什么，然而他没想到甜瓜不像虚伪和瓦不管，他比他们优柔得多，似乎事到如今反而没那么着急了。内射过的两个男人又开始一左一右逗弄他的胸乳，瓦不管按压着肋骨上缘的乳肉，似乎把他当成了女人。老白被这个想法震到了，试图推拒，却被抓住手腕桎梏住了。

“我不是女人！”老白瞪着瓦不管，他的心脏在震颤，他知道这一夜过去以后他们四个不可能回到以前的模样，然而最基本的，他不愿意成为他们的泄欲工具。

瓦不管看起来好像气笑了。他平滑的指甲碾着柔弱的乳头，把老白磨出“嗯嗯”的呻吟之后凑近他说：“我不喜欢女人，我只喜欢你。”

老白唇上被结结实实吻了一下，而另一边甜瓜抬高了他的下半身，将那被肏得又红又软的小穴敞开在了自己眼底。老白经历了两个男人，早就被干开了，圆圆的洞口甚至没法自行合拢，可怜兮兮地颤动着，流出了一小滩浓稠的精液。甜瓜自他骨肉分明的脚踝吻起，滑过微微绷紧的小腿，然后是终日不见阳光而格外细嫩的大腿内侧。他用两根手指把穴口往两边拉开，细心地清理起内里的体液来。老白感觉到指节抠挖的肿胀感，饥渴的穴肉正贴近甜瓜的手指，希望更大更粗的家伙安慰它们。

“清……清不完的。”老白强压羞耻催促道，“直接进来，甜瓜。”

甜瓜瞥了他一眼，动作仍是不停：“忍一忍啊，白哥哥，我在努力了。”

穴周在手指抠挖下变得又湿又软，清亮的肠液把大部分男精冲了出去，深红的穴肉一圈圈缩紧讨好着外人的手指，艳丽得一塌糊涂。老白催促不来甜瓜，又难耐身体内部的空虚，只好去含虚伪和瓦不管的肉茎。他把他们俩的性器拢到一起，嘴巴张到最开也无法同时含入，只好用舌尖舔吮两边的伞端，并且吸食从铃口分泌的体液。甜瓜看他逐渐变得淫靡，不知刺激到了他哪根神经，扶起自己的阴茎便冲进了大张的肉穴里。

甜瓜插进来的一瞬间，老白便射了。他颤抖个不停，神情好似登上了极乐而恍恍惚惚，无知觉半张的唇间呼出断断续续的气来，一声飨足的呻吟逸出，整个人便瘫软在了地上。新的阴茎和他经历过的两根都不一样，甜瓜的要更秀气一些，却有着过分巨大的末端，把后穴每一处都照顾到了。老白被干得一耸一耸，像个熟透了的果子，每干进去一下都会流出鲜美的汁液来。虚伪把他支撑起来，撩开汗湿的额发，细细密密地开始亲吻他的额头和眼睛。

“和我们一起堕落吧，老白。”

-

那晚老白被三个人翻来覆去地操弄，和他最初做的那个梦一样，他们四个人从桌上做到桌下，又在床上干了一会儿，几乎整间宿舍都洒满了男性做爱的味道。到最后老白除了稀薄的精水什么也射不出来了，他们三个每个人至少在他身上射了三次，才把他抱进卫生间清理。后穴被玩弄得又红又肿，几乎看不出原先的模样，还是虚伪有先见之明在宿舍放了药，他们把老白体内的精液都掏出来以后才给他抹上药膏。老白精疲力尽换上睡衣躺在床上的时候感觉自己的下身可能有一段时间都不能用了，两条腿更是合不上，走路还得效仿罗圈腿病患者。

然后他想到了瓦不管那条天杀的内裤。总有一天他要把它找出来烧了。


End file.
